godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Romario Traviola
Romario Traviola is a Bishop of Nox and the strongest member besides The King and Sang Man-Duk. Appearance Romario is a tall, rigid-looking man with dark skin, a bald/shaven head, noticeably full lips, large ears and a piercingly unnerving gaze. In the centre of his forehead he has a small red bindu and his head is decorated with a series of silver dots. Romario appears to lacks eyebrows, instead having prominent eyebrow ridges and hanging from his ears are large hooped gold earrings. Romario appears to wear garments reminiscent of both the military uniforms worn in the 1800s and somewhat of the liturgical vestments worn by certain Christian denominations. He wears a stylised green jacket-like garment, bearing the Nox symbol on each shoulder, with a long central flap that falls beyond the waist and blue pants, that noticeably flare out around the thighs, which are tucked into his knee-high black boots. Over his jacket, Romario has a few sets of white stylised stole which have large gold rings fastened in them at their bottoms (although he seems to lack them in later appearances). Personality Romario is arguably the most loyal and fervent believer of The King out of all the Bishops. He immediately object to Man-Duk's proposal of breaking the taboo, calling it sacrilege. Later when he activated The Original Way Of Borrowing Power, he did it out of necessity and felt ashamed to Okhwang. Plot World Tournament Arc Abilities He is shown to be a very powerful individual, easily handling multiple Judges at once, one of them being disciple of The Six. Jang Ho-Sik mentioned that Romario is more powerful than his fellow Bishop, Xiao Chen. *'Superhuman Speed': He can keep up and outpace Judge C, known for his speed among Judges. *'Superhuman Strength': He alone easily overpower the Judges the first time, forcing them to use their teamwork. *'Superhuman Durability': He was able to hold Chang Sik's dragon breath alone, protecting the Priests behind him, showing his massive durability. *'Superhuman Endurance': Despite taking the combined attacks of the Judges, including a combination of Chang Sik's and Jang Ho-Sik's dragon breath, and losing his left leg, he still managed to stand and block the Judges attacks, showing a massive endurance and willpower. Charyeok Asura: said to be one of the most powerful charyeok in the world, it grants Romario a number of abilities. *'Mind Control:' Asura has a mind control ability that worked even on someone as powerful as Moon Gi-Joo, although with sufficient willpower and energy one can resist it. Moon Gi-Joo commented that resisting alone consume much energy. *'Energy Beam:' Asura gives Romario the capabilities to shoot an energy beam out of his mouth. **'Shockwave': The energy beam can be transformed into an omnidirectional shockwave which can serve as a defense. It was used to protect himself from Moon Gi-Joo and Judge Q's attack. So far, only the combined power of Judges, including Chang Sik's and Jang Ho-Sik's dragon breath and Judge Q's card shuffle has been shown to overcome this technique. *'Attack Reflection:' Asura gives Romario the ability to absorb and reflect attacks aimed at him. So far, the only attacks he can't reflect is Chang Sik's dragon breath. *'Body Transformation/Partial Shapeshifting': Asura gives him the ability to transform part of his body to suit the situation. Romario utilizes this in various ways, such as extending his fingers like a weapon or turning his head 180 degrees to attack from what would otherwise be a blindspot. The Original Way Of Borrowing Power: When Romario breaks the taboo the gods placed on him, he gained access to the original system of power borrowing used in Kim Oong-Nyuh's era. With it he is able to transform himself into a monstrous being resembling a centaur. So far he's shown to have a very powerful regeneration as he quickly regenerated from losing a limb due to Park Mu-Bong's charyeok and being bisected by Seo Han-Ryang's 108 Torments of Mankind. He and Bishop Xiao Chen weren't seen to be affected by the backlash of using this type of power borrowing, although as shown by Sang Man-Duk's negating the price, it can be a skill or power shared by the Bishops. Gallery Asura Mind Control.jpg|Romario using mind control over Moon Gi-Joo Asura Beam.jpg|Using Asura to unleash beam. Asura Shockwave.jpg|Using Asura to create shockwave Asura body shapeshift.jpg|Romario shapeshifting his hand Romario turning head 180 degrees and creating shockwave to protect himself.jpg|Rotating his head and generating a shockwave File:Romario breaking Taboo.jpg|Romario's initial form after breaking Taboo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:Strength Group Category:Charyeok Users Category:Deceased Category:Human